Pokefic 1
by Ashyboy14
Summary: Will Ash and Misty get together?


Poke-Love Pt 1 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 3 days at each town/city. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. 

Narrator: One day we see Ash and his friends walking to revisit old friends in all of the cities that they have been in. Ash: Wow, I can't wait to see all our friends again! We haven't seen them in a while! Brock: Okay, our first stop is Viridian city, were we see if Gary still needs help with his 8th badge, and what the new poke-center looks like. Ash: Oh yeah, (blushes sheepishly) Pikachu destroyed it in our first battle with Team Rocket. Pikachu: Pi, pika, pi, pi pikachu! (You were the one who helped to charge me up for that, so it's not all my fault!) Ash: Sorry Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Apology accepted.) Misty: WHEN are we going to get there?!? Brock: It's just a few more miles, so quit complaining! Narrator: They finally arrive in Viridian city, but when they get there, they see that more has changed then just the poke-center. Misty: Wow, look at all the shops! Ash: Look at the poke-center! It looks more like a poke-hospital now! Brock: Oh yeah, I meant to tell you guys that they were adding more floors to it to try and make it confusing for robbers. Brock: We got here pretty late; let's try to get some sleep. Misty/Ash: O.K. Next day: Misty: Well, I'm off to shop! See ya' later! With that, Misty heads off in the direction of the poke-mart. Pikachu: Pika, pi, pi, pika, pi, pikachu! (I'm off to go with Misty Ash!) Ash: Well it looks like it's just you and me, huh Brock. Brock? We now see Brock begging girls for dates as they pass by. Brock: Oh please, please, please, PLEASE, go out with me! Girl5: Not on your life! And if you come any closer, I'll mace you! Ash manages to drag Brock away to talk to him. Ash: Your embarrassing me! Brock: (Whimpers) I just want a date. Ash: Put an ad in the personals then! It's better then your begging tactic! Brock: O.K. Now what did you want to talk to me about? Ash: Well, there's this girl... (Trails off) Brock: You're in love with MISTY?!?! Right. And a girl will come to me and tell me I'm cute, then ask me out. About then, a girl comes out of her group and approaches Brock. Girl: Hi, I'm Nova. My friends and I think you're cute, but I was the only one that had the courage to come and talk to you. Do you have a girlfriend? Brock: Uh, no... Nova: Good, then how would you like to go out with me on Tuesday? Brock: (happily) It's a date! Nova smiles, then pecks him on the cheek. As Nova gets up to go, Ash waves his hand in front of Brock's face. Ash: Brock? Brock? Brock! Brock: (Dazed) Uh... yeah? Ash you were saying? Brock: Oh, yeah. Ash: Any ways I don't want to tell her, because it might ruin what we have now if she doesn't feel the same! We zip on over to Misty. Misty: I'm telling you Pikachu, I do NOT now how to tell Ash that I like him more then a friend! I mean, what if he laughs, or just doesn't like me back that way; it could ruin what we have now! Or, or, or... Pikachu: Pikachu, chu, pika, chu, pi, pikachu! Pika, chu, pikachu, pi, pika! (There are allot of 'or's to think of! But, there are also the 'what ifs to think of!) Misty: What do you mean? Pikachu: Pika, pikachu, pikachu, chu, pi, chu, pika, pi! (Like what if he says " I love you too'? or ' I like you as more than a friend too!) Misty: Well there is that... We zip back to Ash and Brock. Ash: so that's why I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. Brock: Well, just tell her. there's a 50/50 chance that she'll agree! Ash: Yeah, but there's also a 50/50 chance that she'll laugh in my face or disagree! Brock: there is that, but you'll just have to take that chance. Ash: Here she comes! Brock and Pikachu: We'll leave you alone. Misty: Ash, there's something I need to tell you... Ash: Same here. Misty: I haven't been following you for a new bike. (She pauses) I've been following you to try and start a relationship. Ash looks dumbfounded. Ash: Ummm.. well... Misty looks scared. Ash: That's about what I was going to tell you Misty. I had a crush on you ever since I saw you. Misty looks shocked (no pun intended.) After awhile, she leans over and kisses Ash on the lips and holds it there for a long time. Misty starts to slide her hand under Ash's pants, but he stops her. Ash: We shouldn't here. Misty: That was for lost time. Ash: We should probably make up for the rest of the years to, huh? Misty: (Smiling) We'll do it in the morning Ash. Ash: It gets cold in the hotel rooms; maybey we could share a room? Misty: That sounds great. Pikachu can room with Brock. Brock: Hey, did you two get to gether? Misty: We'll fill you in on the way to the hotel. 

Thanx for reading! :)) E-mail me with suggestions, and/or comments at svsteve@adelphia.net 


End file.
